


Blindsided

by BellarmyBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Party, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quick, make out with me to avoid my ex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

Bellamy hadn't seen her coming.

True, he had been fully distracted by his sister who was wearing _far_ too little clothing and who was railing at him for trying to control her (so, she had a point), and he wasn't actually paying attention to anything.

But still...

No one had ever surprised him like that.

Like he said, he was being yelled at by his sister by the bar, trying very hard to ignore all the stares from people around them. The music was loud, but not loud enough to mask O's angry voice. And suddenly, someone had grabbed him by the arm, turned him around and kissed him square on the lips.

Bellamy stared.

The girl was about a head shorter than him, had curly blonde hair and was looking rather flushed.

He couldn't deny she was beautiful.

And that she was a very good kisser.

But... _what the hell?_  

He pushed her away gently (resisting the urge to give in and kiss her back), expecting her to be drunk and barely conscious, but when she opened her eyes and he looked at her, her blue eyes were clear and alert, looking up at him pleadingly. "What are you doing?" 

"My ex is here, trying to 'talk'. Please, make out with me." She sounded desperate, and he looked over her head, straight at a boy who looked like he was trying to find someone. He also looked a bit high. " _Please_." she whispered.

"What, Spacewalker over there? He looks high as a kite." Bellamy resisted the urge to clack his tongue. He never understood the tendency to do drugs. A walk in the forest literally did the same thing, and was a lot healthier. 

"Yes. I'll explain everything when he's gone, just _please_ help me out. I'll buy you a drink."

Bellamy looked down at her, giving her a smirk. "Okay, Princess." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "You asked for it." Her eyes were larger up close, and was she blushing? Then he curled his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her mouth up to his.

She gasped against his lips, bringing her arms up around his neck, pressing her body closer. His other hand slid beneath her leather jacket, resting on the small of her back, on the small area of skin that her shirt was covering, and she moaned.

Actually _moaned_.

God, he was a goner.

He believed the ex to be long gone by the time they finally part, both panting and wide-eyed. "To your liking, Princess?" he snarked, trying to cover up the fact that this girl had completely stunned him.

She blinked at him a couple of times, and he was pleased that he had rendered her as speechless as he felt. Then she looked over her shoulder, the tension disappearing from her entire posture when she didn't spot the druggie that had been following her. "Oh, thank God." she sighed. She turned her eyes back up to him, and offered him a smile that made him feel...things.

She really did look like a princess. Now that danger had passed, she got an air about her that screamed 'I'm in control' and she extended her hand to him. "Thank you. My name's Clarke."

"Bellamy." he said, shaking her hand. "How about that drink?"

**\-----------------------**

They talked for hours. After she told him the story of her idiot ex who got into a relationship with her while he was in a committed relationship with someone else (the absolute jerk had no idea what a gem he threw away), he told her about his sister and his mother, how he basically raised O on his own. One drink became several, and before they knew it, it was closing time and the owner, Lexa (who turned out to be a friend of Clarke's), threw them out with a warning to 'be safe, for God's sake'. 

Then they wandered through town a bit, talking about hopes and dreams and would-be's. He discovered that she'd been training to become a doctor, but dropped out to attend art school. She was happier like this, but she had practically disowned. Her parents refused to pay for art school, so she was struggling to get by.

Finn's betrayal hadn't helped.

He told her he was sorry that stuff like that happened to her, and she shrugged it off. Then suddenly, they were by the harbor, the full moon reflecting in the water, the stars making for a beautiful scenery.

She was more beautiful than that.

(He was _such_ a goner.)

"You know, I rather enjoyed our...kiss." Clarke said, as she looked over the water, obviously avoiding his gaze. He took a step closer, crowding her space, because yeah, he'd enjoyed it, too. A lot. His lips were still tingling, and he ached to feel her body against his. They'd just met, this was crazy, but for the first time in his life he felt like he could trust a person. He could trust Clarke, would trust her, with his eyes closed.

"Did you, now?" he asked, gently placing his hand over hers. She gasped, turning around to face him. Her eyes were shining with the stars, making her even more gorgeous. "So did I."

"I want to do it again." Her boldness surprised him (it shouldn't, really) and he had nothing to say for a moment. "Bellamy...?" she asked, uncertainty rising in her voice.

He shook himself out of his stupor, curling his arm around her waist. "So do I."

"Good."

They'd moved closer somehow, so that their noses were practically touching. A smile graced her face and she pushed herself up on her tiptoes, claiming his lips in a fiery kiss. Both his arms were around her waist now, pulling her tighter to him, wanting to feel her whole body against his.

If she was anyone else, he'd have taken her to his apartment and completely taken her.

But this wasn't that kind of thing. He could feel it, that this, _she_ was different. She was special. And he didn't want to screw this up.

Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her lips moving passionately against his, her tongue sneaking out to gently touch his, or her small but very strong body, moving in a way that was way too enticing to be healthy (for him).

"It's getting late." he murmured, when they came up for air. His fingers were tangled in her hair, his thumb stroking the side of her face gently. "Shall I take you home?"

She rubbed her nose against his sweetly, her eyes still half-closed and she was obviously still enjoying the rush that he was also feeling. "I'd appreciate that."

He tucked her hand in his elbow and began to lead her away from the harbor slowly, not in a hurry to part from her. Her head was leaning against his arm as they walked, and every now and then she let out a contented sigh. He sneaked a glance at her every now and then, and every time he found another feature he found beautiful. Her golden hair, shining in the moonlight. Her big, blue eyes, looking far away at something only she could see. The cute curve of her ears. Her full, red-kissed lips. She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever come across, and it was scary how much he'd grown to admire and care for her.

And suddenly, they'd arrived at her apartment. Clarke was biting her lip, trying to find the words. Bellamy picked his carefully. "I - uhm - I'm glad you picked me." He didn't havo to explain. She understood.

"So am I." she whispered. "Can I see you again?"

He allowed a relieved smile to glide over his face. "I'd love that." He reached into his pocket and produced his phone for her to enter her number into, and she did the same for her. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight." she said softly, giving him one chaste kiss on his lips. Then she disappeared inside.

Bellamy remained on the sidewalk for a good minute, staring at the place he'd last seen her.

He hadn't seen her coming.

But he was glad that she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
